Tres de la mañana
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Klavier no entiende la razón de porque Daryan lo llama a horas tan inconvenientes. [Viñeta] [Klavier/Daryan]


_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento y en mi caso, fangirleo._ _Basada en la canción "_ _Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High"_ _de Arctic Monkeys._ _Un nuevo fanfic de Klavier y Daryan para la posteridad (?) ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

La chica apenas se está quitando la ropa cuando el teléfono móvil de Klavier suena, interrumpiendo la quietud el momento. Ella voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Está un poco ebria, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber que aquel rubio al que se le acercó después del concierto era el vocalista de la banda principal. Klavier rueda los ojos y se aparta de ella para proceder a contestar. Sabe de antemano quién es el que osa importunarlo, no en vano suena una canción en particular cada que él lo llama. Oprime la tecla verde de su móvil antes de escuchar la risita sarcástica del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que me equivoqué de número…

—Daryan —responde Klavier, molesto. El guitarrista responde con otra risa, aunque un poco más fuerte. Se sabe descubierto y no podría importarle menos. Klavier sabe, también, que cualquier cosa que le diga en ese instante será inútil, todo regaño o reclamo: Daryan Crescend, el inspector de la Interpol y guitarrista de los Gavinners, está borracho o quizá, y peor todavía, drogado. Klavier jamás podrá entender cuál es el atractivo de infringir las normas que tienen muchos agentes, y si no denuncia al otro es porque no se coloca seguido y porque no puede darse el lujo de perder a un miembro tan talentoso como él, sin contar que la legislación para la portación de alcohol y otras sustancias es una basura. Y bueno, por alguna otra razón más.

—Adivinaste. Hey, ¿Por qué no te quedaste con nosotros después del concierto? ¿La guarra con la que te fuiste las tiene grandes?

—Daryan, basta. Estás diciendo incoherencias —responde el menor de los hermanos Gavin, fastidiado de la actitud del contrario. Klavier casi siempre procura no estar demasiado tiempo en las fiestas que hace la banda después de los conciertos: No tiene problema con el alcohol siempre y cuando no sea en exceso, pero no se mete en asuntos de drogas ni nada parecido, a pesar de que según algunos incrementa la creatividad. Sin embargo hay algo más, una pregunta que tiene que formular forzosamente.

— ¿Por qué siempre me llamas cuando estás colocado?

" _Diablos, no lo sé. Seguramente porque eres la única persona a la que se me ocurre llamar. No es porque me sepa tu número de memoria, o porque quiera arruinarte la noche. Digo, ya sé que estás con alguna zorra y sabes que me encanta fastidiarte. Tal vez porque me gusta oír tu voz, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú, fiscal? ¿No te dieron clases de investigación en la escuela, o estabas demasiado ocupado follando conmigo como para ponerles atención?"_

—Lo que sea —se limita a responder Crescend, indiferente. Del otro lado de la línea escucha un suspiro de resignación y enseguida, una voz femenina que reclama atención. Klavier ni siquiera se molesta en cubrir la bocina con la mano, responde que le de unos cinco minutos más y podrá estar con ella, aunque Daryan se sabe capaz de hacer que Klavier rompa esa promesa y esté en el teléfono mucho más de cinco minutos. Oye cómo la chica manda a Klavier al carajo antes de que la puerta se cierre de un sonoro portazo. Klavier vuelve a suspirar.

— Lo siento. ¿Te arruiné la noche? —pregunta Daryan, lo más cínico que puede.

—Para nada, mi noche estaba arruinada mucho antes de que llamaras —responde el rubio, como quitándole importancia a la situación. No es capaz de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del inspector, quien acomoda la espalda contra la pared de la cabina telefónica mientras todo da vueltas a su alrededor.

" _No sabes mentir, Gavin…"_

—En verdad, me encantaría que dejaras de hacer eso.

— ¿Hum? ¿Hacer qué? —murmura Daryan, entrecerrando los párpados. Escucha a Klavier decir una grosería en alemán, no la entiende pero le suena a una maldición. Se quedan en silencio, un silencio que ninguno se atreve a romper hasta que Klavier decide hacerlo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —le pregunta, y Daryan pestañea antes de alzar la vista hacia el enorme edificio departamental que se cierne frente a él.

— ¿Dónde crees? —pregunta, y sabe que aunque no lo diga, Klavier ha entendido: Daryan está afuera de su edificio, llamándolo desde la cabina telefónica de la esquina, con cerveza y tal vez sustancias ilícitas recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo, y expectante. El guitarrista escucha a su rubio (sí, _suyo_ ) soltar una risa antes de suavizar su tono de voz

—Sube, oficial, no quiero que te arresten. Sería vergonzoso —dice antes de colgar.

" _Nunca sabrás mentir"_

Daryan se queda un rato más con la oreja pegada al auricular a pesar de que la voz de Klavier fue cambiada por un zumbido espantoso, con los párpados entrecerrados mientras siente como la adrenalina va bajando de nivel. Esperará a que Klavier sea el que baje, sabe que no será capaz de dejarlo ahí, solo. Subirán en el elevador y probablemente se besuqueen antes de llegar al departamento, donde primeramente el otro le invitará un café o algo así. De ahí, lo demás será contenido censurable.

También sabe que Klavier es diferente cuando Daryan se encuentra en estado "inconveniente". Lo regañará, sí, pero se ocupará de él con más cariño que de costumbre. Y él hablará de más, dirá lo mucho que quiere al rubio y que es capaz de cortarle las piernas si es que se le ocurre dejarlo. Y Klavier sonreirá como sólo él sabe hacerlo y asentirá, le encajará las uñas donde sabe que le gusta y dejará que lo muerda lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarle moretones.

" _¿Por qué me llamas cuando estás colocado?"_

—Demonios, Gavin. ¿Por qué será? —dice Daryan sarcásticamente, antes de salir de la caseta y caminar rumbo al departamento del fiscal.

* * *

 _Santo Dios, otro fanfic de estos dos. No es broma, escucho Arctic Monkeys y OMG, pareciera que todo el álbum AM está dedicado al Klavier/Daryan. Eso o ya enloquecí con esta pareja y los veo en todos lados. Me inclino por la segunda opción (?)_

 _Me encantaría que hubiera más imágenes, doujinshis y fics de los dos, es una lástima que no sea así_ _por mientras aportaré mi granito de arena con mis intentos de historias lol. Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
